


' i love you ' : zalum ☆

by pandawrites



Series: 'I Love You' [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg Louis, OneDirectionx5SOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandawrites/pseuds/pandawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn malik is a single father that is raising his two year old son, james.</p>
<p>zayn works at Starbucks and Fuse ( a music store ) as part-time jobs to keep him a d his son under a roof.</p>
<p>but when a current person comes to one of his part-time jobs, it will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	' i love you ' : zalum ☆

_welcome to ex: zalum fanfic! i hope you like it and enjoy._

_☆_

_flashback:_

_" get back here, you faggot! " i continue to run in the cold london air from "home", hearing distant calls from my mom's homophobic of a husband, jeff, saying to come back and fight like a man._

_but i didn't, i kept on running - well leaping actually. yeah, that's right. that stupid idiot left a huge bruises on my leg and face from hitting me with a fucking broom like i was a slave. luckily, it didn't hurt as bad but it sure did stop me from running away and looking hot as heck._

_i still carry on in the darkness and was about to call my best friend, liam but reminded myself that he was in america, visiting his grandparents._

_then i thought about them._

_i quickly leap about fifteen minutes until i came upon in a very familiar dark alley that had a purplish door on the side. smiling to myself as i cross my fingers, hoping they left the key underneath the trashcan again and they did!_

_hell yes!_

_i open the door quietly and slip inside the cozy aka warm apartment," hello? " i spoke into the dark room, not getting a reply back._

_good, they're asleep._

_i sigh in relief not wanting the family worrying about me as i kick my shoes off and walk to the kitchen to eat something, hoping she left something for me to eat on. i open the mini refrigerator that the family brought for me and i almost squeal seeing two **HUGE** pieces of chocolate cake with a note in front of it. _

_from the hood family, happy 17th birthday, zayn! we love you and we wish you a happy birthday again! now heres two pieces of chocolate cake, your favorite, and you better enjoy it! p.s. calum, if you touch this cake, i swear in the name of motherhood, i will take all the technology in your room for a month._

_i laugh softly, putting the note to the side and took out the cake._

_t_ _he hood family or i have to say my real family, i have to say. they are the ones that saved my life. that protected me from good and bad. that makes me feel welcome and not a mistake. they saved me when jeff almost killed me with a bat but somehow i got away and made my way to their house. and ever since then, they are always there._

_i was on my second cake until someone spoke out in the darkness. " zayn? " fuck, out of anyone in this goddamn house, it has to be him!_

_" zaynie, is that you or is it a robber because i'm fully loaded and i'm not afraid to shot. " not looking back, i shook my head in shame, " calum, it's zayn and put the water gun down. "_

_calum thomas hood, my 2nd best friend. he came after liam when him and his family saw me in th_ _eir alley with cuts on my arms, bruises everywhere, and my breathing was not good so yeah, that was a awful way to become best friends but hey, i'm glad we are._

_i heard him gasp," how you know i ha-- " " because when i came here yesterday night, you spray me with the same gun so yeah i know. " i took the piece of cake in mouth as calum had to turn the lights on and walk in front of me, having the perfect view of my bruise face. i watch as calum get a spoon out and a cup of vanilla ice cream and right when he was about to turn around to meet my face, i put my head down to cover my face alittle but of course, it didn't work with calum like it does with joy, mali, and logan._

_crash!_

_and 1...2.....3_

_" zayn, what the fuck happen to your face!? " i slowly put my fork down and looked at my dirty converse," i ran into a pole. "_

_famous excuse but like again, he doesn't buy it._

_" so a goddamn pole left bruises and cuts on your fucking face! " i flinched at the whisper/yelling boy and started to feel tears coming out. " y-yes. " i continue to lie, trying to cover my family even jeff because i love them and i knew deep inside that they love me, too. i know they do._

_i heard a sigh and footsteps coming towards me. i stiffed when i felt arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. for some reason, my body felt like jello like i had some kind of--- no!_ _i don't not have a crush on calum! i definitely don't have a crush on---_

_my thoughts were cut off when a voice spoke up with concern," zayn, i'm here for you, okay. and you remember that okay. " i shook my head as an 'okay', still letting the tears fall but then i felt my body be turn around and came face-to-face with calum._

_he looked nervous, biting his lip, i touch his cheek," calum, are y--" he stared at me and began to wipe the tears on my face," don't hate me. " i raise my eyebrow at him, try to figuring out why i will hate me._

_then he did something._

_he slammed his lips on mine. i pushed him away shocked by the kiss. i watched as calum shake his hand and ran his fingers through his messy hair," i'm so sorry. " he tried to walk upstairs but my body did something that i thought i wouldn't do._

_i grab his hand, making calum turn around with tears in his eyes, too," zayn? " he pulled his hand away from mine as i kept looking at the floor, getting ready what i was about to do. " za--- " i cut him off by slamming him into the wall behind him, connecting our lips. the kiss was slow and passionate as our lips molded together._

_wrapping my arms around calum's neck while calum placed his hands on my hip, guiding me towards the couch as he turn us around making me sit in his lap. i could feel the boy smirk into the kiss and slowly pulled away making the string of saliva. " wow. " i smiled at calum's comment, giving him a peck on the lip and said something that i will definitely regret in two years. " i love you. " calum smiled," i love you, too. " flashback ends: fucking liar, i thought to myself as i ripped the picture (⏏) into pieces and threw it in the trash. ☆ that's the end of chapter one! i hope you enjoy it and vote it! i love guys and see ya in chapter two! * kiss kiss *_


End file.
